


Dominate

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Darko finally has you in his grip. And he's going to do what you've both wanted for so long. Smut.





	Dominate

You awaken in a cold, dark room. Above you, you can see a metal ceiling, and around you, you can see metal walls. There is nothing else except for a door. You can feel a bed under you, which is a good thing. Lying on a metal floor would be very uncomfortable, especially with the temperature in this room. For some reason, you only discover now that you are naked. Your hands are bound by thick, ropy… tentacles. Yes, they do feel like flesh. You tingle with excitement. 

Normally, when you are caught by the Dark Core guards, you awaken back in the little boat with the seaman and your horse looking at you in concern. But this time…

The door suddenly opens, and you move to cover your nudity but then stop. First of all, the tentacles won’t let you move your hands. And secondly… it’s Darko who has just strode into the room, closing the door behind him and then standing in front of it with his cane firmly planted in front of him and a smug smile on his face.

“Well, well,” says Darko. “It seems that my guards caught a special little shiny thing.”

“What?” you ask, confused.

“Oh, I know who you are,” says Darko, running a gloved hand down your knee towards your inner thigh. You shiver in delight, knowing that he can see what he’s doing to you. Being naked, there isn’t much to hide.

“Yeah, pretty much everyone on Jorvik knows who I am now,” you say.

“We both know that that’s not what I meant, Aideen,” says Darko, and leans down between your thighs. You feel his hot breath an instant before his tongue drags along your pussy, and you tip your head back with a moan. He licks his lips. “Mm, delicious.”

“Fuck me,” you moan, moving your hips up. You swear that he’s trying to drive you crazy with his tongue, still dragging it up and down your folds and swirling it around your clit.

“Later,” Darko murmurs, and darts his tongue out to flick your clit. You squeak in delight, then groan in frustration when he moves away from you. But he doesn’t leave you hanging for long. Darko slams his cane into the ground, and you see shadows rising up from the floor. It looks like a thick smoke. But then the shadows combine, forming into tendrils. The tendrils solidify, and you bite your lip in anticipation of the pleasure that is sure to come.

It comes in the form of one of the tendrils snaking into your pussy and searching around for something. You aren’t sure what it’s searching for, but you know that you enjoy it greatly. Darko seems to be greatly enjoying your moans and your writhing hips. He disrobes while the tentacles continue to writhe around inside you, and the sight of him naked does wonderful things to your body that combine with the tentacles to almost bring you over the edge.

“Ah ah, not yet,” says Darko, and most of the tentacles withdraw except for one. The last tentacle strokes around inside you lazily, and you move your hips needily.

“More, Darko,” you beg, your voice sounding like a whimper. “I need more. Please fuck me with your huge cock.” He gives it a stroke, and you lick your lips. He hums thoughtfully.

“Not quite yet,” says Darko. “I want to watch you.” Much as you really want him to fuck you, though, you don’t complain when the tentacles slam back into you all at once. You moan loudly, and, when the tentacles all separate again at the tip, you feel your orgasm fast approaching. You can hear something (other than the slick sounds of the tentacles at work), so you look up to see Darko standing in front of you stroking his cock. 

“Oh, god,” you moan, and then, as your orgasm finally hits, you repeat it louder.

“Yes, moan for me, you filthy whore of a goddess,” he murmurs. The tentacles are still inside you, lazily stroking your walls, and your eyes are closed in bliss, so you don’t see him step closer. But you open your eyes just in time to see him finally position himself between your legs. You’re not sure that he’ll fit along with the tentacles.

But when he slides in, making you go crazy from how tender you already are, the tentacles inside you vanish and you find that you don’t miss them. Not with how good it feels to have Darko’s cock inside you.

“Oh, how long I have waited to dominate you,” says Darko, sliding out just a little before he slams back in. You cry out in pleasure, knowing that you’ll come again soon. He’ll probably like that.

“Yes, more Darko, more,” you moan, wanting to dig your fingernails into his back. But you can’t. You can only arch up into him and try to wrap your legs around him. His fingers dig into your skin as he starts to fuck you harder and faster, but you don’t mind the curious mix of pleasure and pain. Especially when you come again and he continues fucking you through it.

“Yes, you like that, don’t you?” Darko purrs, and you nod, still moaning loudly. It’s almost too much, but the slight pain keeps you conscious.

You’re not sure how many times you come before Darko finally thrusts deep inside you and fills you with his come. He leaves you tingling and sticky but satisfied. Before he leaves, though, Darko stands at the door and waves his hand. The tentacles around your wrists disappear, and a shower appears in the corner of your cell.

“I will be back,” Darko murmurs, and closes the door behind him after he leaves. You know that you will eventually be rescued, but you wouldn’t mind at all if the rescue team decided to take their time.


End file.
